


Everlasting Darkness And Silence

by Lulaypp



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: And possibly a bad-ish ending, Angst, Flashbacks, I just decided to end it there :P, Not a conclusive ending, Not the best equation, Panic Attack, Whumptober 2020, but makes for a nice whump, but there is still hope, i think, plus Jason, some blood mention, trapped in a collapse building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp
Summary: There is the oppressing darkness.There is the unflinching silence.There is the unmoving debris.And Jason only has desperation, fear and dread for company as he was buried under a fallen building.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949758
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Everlasting Darkness And Silence

**Author's Note:**

> For Whumptober Day 4 - Collapsed Building  
> This one I kinda enjoy. It was kinda fun to write. But even then, I am not overly happy with it? But I think it should relatively fine.
> 
> DO NOTE: As I have mentioned in the tags, flashbacks and panic attacks are scattered about ahead.  
> There are also some smattering of blood. Not viciously so, but there are some mentionings of it flowing and things like that.  
> And the ending, while not conclusive, didn't exactly leave Jason in a good situation.
> 
> Enjoy reading!!!

When he came to, it was silent. Gaping, empty silence.

And it was dark, the inky blackness stretching on endlessly.

It all seems too familiar and Red Hood quickly pushed the fear down.

His head hurts, lightly throbbing as if something is pinching his brain and his hand moved in an attempt to stifle it. Only to hit something hard above him.

His eyes widen in the darkness as he tried pushing his arms up. There is something on top of him, leaving him little room for movement. Something hard. Something heavy and unmovable and-

His breathing narrowed to desperate gasps as his heart pounded erratically. "No  no no no..." He lashed out, gloved fist striking cold concrete. It didn't move.

Nothing moved. He's stuck. Trapped.  _ I _ _ n a coffin. And he's going to die. And no one will find him. _

His fingers pulled at his hair as he tried to keep the panic from overflowing. He breathed slowly. He's  _ not  _ buried underground. He's  _ not  _ in his coffin. He's  _ not  _ in a grave. He screwed his eyes shut, repeating it in his head.

There has to be a way out. There  _ needs  _ to be a way out. He dug his way out of his grave once. He can- He should be able to do this.

He reassessed his situation. He doesn’t feel any life-threatening injuries. He is trapped under a building that had collapsed on top of him. There was an explosion earlier. And he was too late to get out.  _ Again _ . And now he's buried under the rubble and _ no one is going to find him and the coffin is too small and the rain is- _

His lip bled as he bit it hard, bringing himself back to the present. He sucked in a harsh breath. He's  _ not  _ in Ethiopia or his grave. He  _ is  _ stuck, but he's in Gotham. And he needs to get out. If he doesn't, someone should-

His siblings. The Bats. He cursed at his own stupidity for not calling his family earlier. 

His hand found his communicator and he wasted no time pressing it.

"Hey guys?" he called, trying to keep his voice from wavering. He doesn't like calling for help but he knows he needs it. "I'm- I'm a little stuck and-" He stopped and frowned when he noticed the lack of response. "Red Hood to Bats." 

No sound.

"Oracle? Batman? Anyone?"

Dread fills him as the silence stretched on for eternity.

"Red Hood to a-anyone," his voice broke as panic ring in his mind.

Why is no one answering? Why is it so silent?

He screamed into the suffocating air as he lashed out hard against the concrete again and his knuckles burned. There has to be someone.  _ Anyone _ . Why is no one answering him?

The space was too small and the air too still as he desperately banged his fist onto the slab above him. He doesn't want to die here. Alone. Trapped. Buried.  _ Scared _ . And he's going to die  _ again _ .

"Help! Somebody!" he called out, hoping someone, _anyone_ would hear him. A whine slipped out of his throat as he  _ clawed at wood above him _ ,  _ rain thundering in his ears as worms and insects crawled all over the coffin. _ He can't get out! "Batman! Bruce! Dick! Just someone! Please!"

Concrete scraped at his bloody fingers. He clawed even as the blood trails down his hands. He dug even when he felt something snap. He wants to get out. He  _ needs  _ to get out.

"Red Hood to anyone," he gasped into the comms again, hoping,  _ desperately wishing _ for something. No response. There wasn't even static. Just everlasting empty silence.

"Just  _ anyone _ ," his voice wavered, a sob hitching out. He just wants, needs someone. Bruce. Dick. Tim. Cass. Damian. Alfred. Just-just anyone. " _ Ple-ase _ ..." He wants his family to save him. He can't die like this. He can't do this again. _He doesn't want to die like this_. "I- I just nee-d someone... please..."

Alone.

Trapped.

Buried.

Scared.

And no one is coming.


End file.
